Transformers: Rescue Bots- The Past Is Behind Us And It's Still There
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When her mother is shot and killed by her uncle and threatened by him, Annabella (Anna) Carniola Johnson is unknown what to do. She knows that she has to tell Graham and she does just that. She also finds out the bots secret. She has been having feelings for a certain police bot, but does he feel the same way? Rachel-Lily Scott gave me this idea! :D
**I would like to give a special thanks to Rachel-Lily Scott, for inspiring me for this story. You should read hers as well. It's called; Transformers Rescue Bots: The Continuing Story (The 4th Wall is dead.) You'll love it, trust me :-)**

 **/Anna's P.O.V/**

" _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same! Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the ~same~!"_ I sang, happily, dancing around my room, my kitten, Sandy following me wherever I went. I love my kitten. Though, instead of meowing, she barks, like a dog. I don't mind. It's how I know who she is.

My name is Anna Johnson. I live in Griffin Rock, Maine. I just turned 15, I love horses, cats, police cars and candy.

I have recently noticed that the rescue team, mainly the police bot and racecar, have been slipping up on their rescues. I even noticed that the bulldozer and firetruck seemed to be talking to eachother. Then again, maybe it's just a bug or a glitch or a malfunction or something. I've never really thought much about it. Nobody's noticed it, but I certainly have.

Maybe I should ask Graham or his twin sister, Saige. Maybe they'd know something about it.

Well, I know what I'm doing tomorrow!

"Annabella! Go to bed!" My Mom, Caroline yelled at me from the other room. The only reason that she yelled at me was because our rooms weren't connected and my door was closed.

"Yes Mom!" I yelled, putting Sandy on my bed and having a restful sleep.

 **5:00AM**

I heard a gunshot and my head shot up. I grabbed my backpack, put my Dinotrux figurines Revvit and Click-Clack, my favorite book; The Lovely Bones, a picture of my parents and Sandy in there. I was a bit panicked, but I knew that I would be okay…. Hopefully.

" _Hush now Sandy, I know something's wrong. Listen to me on this."_ I whispered to her and she did as I had told her to do. I carefully went into my mom's room…. I can't believe it. I now knew what that gunshot was. My mom was dead. I allowed silent tears to leave my face.

"Aww. Darling, you shouldn't cry." I heard a familiar voice that I thought that I would never hear again tell me. I turned around, quickly. It was my uncle _Infierno_. That's Spanish. Translated to English, it means 'Hell'.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in jail!" I shouted and he chuckled.

"For what? I didn't do anything to hurt you, sweetheart." He told me and I backed up against the door, scared for my life

"You killed my Dad." I told him, calmly.

"Hey, he came on me. It's not my fault that I had a gun for protection. Your mother is the one to blame for nearly getting me killed, so I did the same to her." He told me. I was scared, yes, but I didn't allow myself to let my guard down. That's not me. That's not who I am. I don't go down without a fight…. Even if my mother is lying down, dead, in front of me.

"Do not tell anyone about our encounter. If you do…, I will find you and your best friends… Lexi Wallace, Saige Burns and Graham Burns….. You have been warned." He told me and walked backwards towards the exit.

"Oooohh….." I said to myself. "He backed out of the room." I couldn't believe this! My freaking uncle was here….. **"DAMNIT!"** I screamed, unhappy with everything at the moment. I have to tell Graham, Lexi and Saige. I can't risk not telling anyone. It'd be suicide. I left the house, with my bag…. I'll have to tell them about my mother too. That was something that I was regretting. I cannot seem to keep my head on straight. Well, my mom did just die, but still….

I then remembered something that Graham told me…. _"There's a common phrase: No pain no gain. And it is, of course, attributed to the sculpting of our bodies, but the same principle can be applied to the sculpting of our character and the deepening of our spiritual life."_ What he said had really inspired me that day. Inspired me that I wasn't afraid to show who I am. That I'm not just a shield that you can break easily. I stand as hard as a stone. I'm who I wanna be. And that person is Anna Carniola Johnson.


End file.
